Just Another Day
by Versaria
Summary: The gang is bored. Very bored… Seto is…gardening?! Mokuba is hysterical?! And why does Yami Bakura seem know something the others don’t? No yaoi.


TITLE: Just Another Day  
  
AUTHOR: Versaria RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: The gang is bored. Very bored. Seto is.gardening?! Mokuba is hysterical?! And why does Yami Bakura seem know something the others don't? No yaoi. ARCHIVE: Don't know why you would want it.but if you do (which you don't) please ask first. Thanks  
  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. Except maybe this messed up plot.  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
\Ryou talking to Bakura\  
  
\\Bakura talking to Ryou\\  
  
==========  
  
Just Another Day  
  
It was just another ordinary day. Our dear (kawaii!) friend Yugi Mutou was sitting around the game shop, doing absolutely nothing. His grandpa was out running some errands, leaving Yugi to watch the shop.  
  
/Yami, I'm bored./  
  
Yami, who had been sleeping (well, what else was he supposed to do while stuck in an upside down pyramid?) yawned and came out of the puzzle.  
  
"You called?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Yami, I'm bored," Yugi repeated, this time out loud.  
  
"So I can see." He sat down on the counter and yawned.  
  
Yugi made a face. "Don't you ever try to have fun?"  
  
"That's your job, aibou."  
  
Yugi shrugged just as Jou, Honda, and Anzu walked in.  
  
"Hey Yug!" said Jou.  
  
And so, now there were five bored teenagers.  
  
"Hey Yami, wanna duel?" Jou again spoke.  
  
"You'll lose," Honda commented.  
  
"So?"  
  
Yami, being the King of Games, accepted, having nothing else to do.  
  
After five crushing defeats, Jou finally gave up.  
  
And the gang was again left with nothing to do.  
  
That was when Ryou ran in.  
  
And then there were six bored teenagers.  
  
\\Well? Hurry up!\\  
  
\Why do I have to tell them?\  
  
\\Do you want a black eye?\\  
  
The six of them could have sat there for hours, doing absolutely nothing, but then there would be no point in writing this fic. So.  
  
"Let's take a walk," said Ryou.  
  
So they decided to take a walk. Joy.  
  
Yugi closed the shop early, and the gang headed out.  
  
"You know, for once, nothing crazy has happened today," Anzu pointed out.  
  
Looks like she spoke too soon.  
  
As they passed the Kaiba mansion, they saw none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corp.gardening?!? And all decked out in a bright yellow and frilly sunbonnet and neon green gardener's gloves, holding a basket of pink daisies and petunias.  
  
The gang fell over in shock. Anime style.  
  
"How are my lovely flowers doing today?" Seto said to his own hand-planted garden (which actually hadn't been there until just recently)  
  
Yami, the first to recover, burst out laughing.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
And he continued laughing.  
  
For a very long time.  
  
Seto, startled, dropped his basket and spun around, face beat red.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he cried. He threw off his gloves, but then realized that he was still wearing his bonnet. His face got even redder, if that was possible.  
  
He tore off the bonnet and backed away.  
  
"You didn't see anything!" he snarled.  
  
"Really? Then was that a bonnet you were wearing?" Yami asked, stopping for just a moment from his laugh attack, an innocent look plastered on his face. Then he continued laughing.  
  
"Yami, that's not very nice," Yugi protested.  
  
Yami didn't seem to hear.  
  
Ryou looked like he was hiding something. Or was it his yami?  
  
"It's none of your business!" Seto cried.  
  
Just then, Mokuba ran out of the mansion.  
  
"I'm sorry big brother! I'm SORRY!" he wailed, and launched himself into Seto's unsuspecting arms. The impact drove them both into the ground.er, mud (did I mention that Seto had just watered his garden?)  
  
Mokuba, not at all noticing that they were both sitting in the mud, continued sobbing. "I drove you too far! I drove you too far! I'm SO SORRY!"  
  
"Uh.Mokuba, do you mind getting off of me?" Seto was trying desperately to regain his dignity. After Yami seeing him gardening and talking to his flowers.well, sitting in a puddle of mud certainly didn't help matters.  
  
"Big Kaiba? Gardening?" Jou said.  
  
"That's something you don't see every day," Honda added.  
  
They broke out laughing.  
  
Ryou still looked like he was hiding something. But then again, it could possibly be his yami. Not that I'm implying that it is. But I am.  
  
And poor Seto was getting redder by the minute. He looked like an overly ripe tomato at this point.  
  
"Quiet you Chihuahua," he snapped.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba still hadn't removed himself from his brother. "Why did you have to do it? WHY?"  
  
"Mokuba, would you care to explain?" Anzu asked.  
  
Mokuba looked up, teary eyed (kawaii!) He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Well."  
  
Ryou started laughing his head off.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
It actually wasn't Ryou, (like I said!) but his yami (which we'll call Bakura)  
  
The others quickly figured this out. They're a smart bunch. Well, some of them are. Not that I'm saying anything.  
  
"Oh my God! HAHAHAHA!!! You actually went through with it!" Bakura laughed, tears streaming down his face. And no, they weren't tears of sorrow. Rather the opposite.  
  
"Stop laughing at my big brother!" Mokuba said angrily.  
  
"Am I the only one that's missing something?" Jou asked.  
  
"You've always been missing something," Honda said. He knocked on Jou's head. "In there."  
  
Jou glared.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Care to explain what happened?" said Yami, who seemed to have _finally_ stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
"It was all HIS fault!" Mokuba pointed at Bakura. The yami smirked.  
  
"Just trying to have a little fun."  
  
"And then he came over and asked to see my big brother!" said Mokuba.  
  
"I told you not to let him in," growled Seto.  
  
"But I didn't know it was Ryou's yami!" protested Mokuba.  
  
Bakura smirked again.  
  
"So after you let him in."  
  
"I found 'Mr. Kaiba' reading a gardening book." Bakura smirked yet again (do it one more time and your face might freeze that way.no wait, his face always looks like that)  
  
"A gardening book?" Yami repeated. He was desperately trying to hold back another laughing fit.  
  
"That's right, a gardening book!" said Seto (still sitting in the mud), trying to hide his embarrassment. Of course he was doing a horrible job. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"  
  
"Gardening for Dummies!" said Jou.  
  
"Well, now we know what rich guys do during their free time," Honda put in.  
  
"Moving on," said Yugi, seeing the look on Seto's face. The CEO looked ready to kill.  
  
The Millenium Ring started glowing, and Ryou took over. "Ahem, right. I think I should explain."  
  
\Can you ever stay out of trouble?\  
  
\\No.\\  
  
"It was a dare!" cried Mokuba.  
  
"And what was the dare?" asked Anzu.  
  
"I'm getting there," Mokuba said impatiently.  
  
"Basically, I was supposed to dress up as a gardener, okay?" said Seto.  
  
"And then I was supposed to bring everyone here so they could see you and laugh at you," added Ryou.  
  
"WHAT??" Seto glared at Ryou. Bakura emerged from the Ring and stood next to his hikari.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Seto demanded.  
  
Bakura had the innocence of a devil. "Possibly."  
  
"Why you."  
  
Seto sprang up out of the mud and tackled the yami to the ground.er.mud.  
  
"Well.that was interesting." Anzu said.  
  
"Kaiba a gardener. Who woulda guessed," said Jou.  
  
And then it started raining.  
  
Seto immediately stopped trying to strangle Bakura, who really wasn't suffering as much as Seto would like.  
  
His eyes widened when a downpour of rain came uh.raining down on them.  
  
"My garden!" he screamed.  
  
THE END  
  
Pointless, I know. Yup.just another strange day. Okay, I know rain is supposed to be good for flowers, but it's a messed up plot so.should I write a prequel about Bakura and the dare?  
  
Sari 


End file.
